


十加隆能让你买到什么

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 德拉科疯了。金妮能令他恢复神智吗？十加隆帮了大忙。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Ten Galleons Can Get You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500215) by Mell8. 



**第一章**

“十加隆根本不值。”金妮走过一根树枝，低声嘀咕道。树枝弹回她的背上，让她吓了一跳，惊讶和疼痛地叫了起来。她几乎要拿出魔杖诅咒这根令人讨厌的树枝了，但她控制住了自己。不仅因为诅咒树枝有损她的健康：禁林总会让这种冒犯者消失；也因为她们约定好了，要不使用魔法，在禁林里待上两个小时。

万圣节舞会还有两个星期就要到了，还有三天就是霍格莫德周末。哈利邀请了金妮去舞会，金妮几乎应承了，但她想起，她还没有礼服长袍。如果她没有合适的衣服，她要怎么和哈利·波特一起去舞会呢？

金妮告诉哈利，她会在一个星期之后告诉他答案，然后，她去寻求她的室友的帮助了。在咯咯发笑和女孩子气的傻话之后，她的室友们筹了一笔钱，对金妮说：“如果你能在禁林里待上两个小时，不使用魔法，也不叫嚷着求助，我们就把钱给你。”

金妮本不想去的，但哈利过来问她是否有了决定，她就还是答应了她的室友们。

现在，她在禁林里漫无目的地游荡了快一个小时了。金妮最初一动不动地待了十分钟，但无聊盖过了她的理智，她决定去探索一番。

她并没有深入禁林，但也已经离城堡很远了，她连最高的塔楼都看不见了。距今为止，她还很幸运，没有遇到任何危险的生物，但谁知道这种幸运会持续多久呢？

“你是我的朋友吗？”金妮停下脚步，转过了身。她只能看见树木。

“但斯坦利是我的第一个朋友。你可以做我第二个好朋友！”声音又响了起来，金妮又看向四周。这次，她看向声音传来的方向。

金妮知道，这是很危险的，尤其是在禁林中，但是她还有四十五分钟要耗呢。另外，这个声音听上去很像人类。或许有人在树林里迷路了？

金妮走进一大片空地。这里被一圈树围绕着，满是青草和晚季的花。空地的正中间，一棵死树中长出了一株小树。看上去像是几年前被闪电击中了。

金妮走向小树，伸出手抚摸着柔软的叶子。

“不！别碰斯坦利！”有人在她身后叫道。金妮转过身，倒抽了一口气。一个非常脏的男孩抓着一只蠕动的护树罗锅站在她的身后。

“斯坦利？”金妮平静下来后问道。斯坦利是谁？这个男孩又是谁？

“不，不。”男孩摇着头，好像金妮疯了。“这是沃尔特。”他举起了可怜的护树罗锅。“那是斯坦利。”男孩露出了歪斜的微笑，对小树摆着手。

“我……呃……只想和斯坦利打个招呼。”金妮微笑着说。她快速让到一边，远离了小树。金妮也准备好了随时飞速离开。这个男孩明显疯了，他能在森林里活下来，一定是个危险人物。

“哦！好吧。沃尔特也想见见你！”男孩将沃尔特塞到她的面前，金妮呜咽着避开了这个生物锋利的爪子，勉强对沃尔特露出了微笑。

男孩咯咯笑着，开始转圈。他伸开胳膊，头向后仰，他一边笑，一边转圈。金妮焦虑地看着他，准备趁男孩不注意时开溜。她正要逃跑的时候，男孩被绊倒了。

金妮跑向了男孩。他或许疯了，但他仍然只是一个男孩，金妮不能把可能受伤的他独自一人丢在这里。

在她碰到他之前，男孩站了起来，抬头望向天空。

“噢！”他叫了一声，松开了沃尔特。护树罗锅急忙跑进了树林里，男孩显然看见了更有趣的东西。金妮随着他的目光看向天空。云朵的颜色越来越深了，随时可能会下雨。金妮绝对无法在下雨之前跑出树林。

“快来！”男孩抓住金妮的手，开始拉着她离开空地。金妮挣扎了一会儿，但最终还是屈服于男孩的力量了。管他是谁呢，能解决问题就行。

他们离开空地后几分钟，雨就开始下了。他们又花了几分钟才到达目的地，这个地方让金妮震惊了。

男孩拉动一条绳子，一个梯子落到了他的手中。他爬上了树屋，金妮犹豫地跟在后面。

这个地方原始但却温馨。里面只有一个房间，一大块树皮作为桌子，一个角落里铺了草，就权当作是床。

身后传来一声闷响，金妮看见男孩光着上身坐在了地上。他开心地咀嚼着一根长长的花茎，并对她渴望地举起了另一样东西。

“你想见我的另一个朋友吗？”他热切地问道。

金妮走近了，立刻就希望她没有过来。

“这是伯勒嘉德。”他正拿着一只黑色的大甲虫，但那并不是让金妮畏缩的东西。

是他前臂上的黑魔标记。

甲虫从黑魔标记上爬了过去，金妮眨了眨眼，专注地看着男孩。他很脏，但雨水洗刷掉了他脸上的污垢。现在，金妮可以看到优雅的鼻子和相配的灰蓝色眼睛。她甚至能在他鼠窝一般的头发中分辨出白金色。

“德拉科·马尔福？”她叫道，开始从这个帮忙杀死邓布利多的食死徒身旁后退。

“不。”他摇着头。他诚实地睁大眼睛，又举起了甲虫。“这是伯勒嘉德。”

“你——你是谁？”金妮用颤抖的手指指着马尔福。

“我？我是……呃……”他的脸僵住了，先是露出惊恐的表情，接着又一片茫然。

他开始哭了。泪水落到了伯勒嘉德身上。甲虫从德拉科的手中跳了出去，缩到了角落里。德拉科起身冲出了活板门。

“坏蛋！”

金妮做了个深呼吸，不知道是应该歇斯底里地大笑，还是用头撞地板。她疲惫地呻吟一声，站了起来，跟随德拉科走出了树屋。

金妮找了快一个小时，但他不见了。金妮最终意识到，她必须尽快返回城堡，否则她的室友们要开始担心了。

“我几天内还会回来的！”金妮叫道，希望他只是避开她，而不是感到失落或受伤。

III

“金妮。”哈利轻声问道。金妮转过身，笑着看向大难不死的男孩。“你要不要和我一起去万圣节舞会？”

金妮的脸僵住了。她应该和哈利一起去舞会吗？她没有裙子！对，她现在有了十加隆，但金妮想省下来做其他事情。

“我们可以一起去霍格莫德。我帮你挑选你的裙子，这样你就能做决定了。”

金妮仍然在犹豫。她真的很想把十加隆花在给德拉科的毯子、衣服和食物上。冬天很快就要到了，他却只有草和“朋友”。她很惊讶，他竟然还有屋顶遮头。

“金妮，你知道我、罗恩和赫敏又要离开了。我们回来只是让麦格帮忙辨认魂器。我就不能和你一起待一会儿吗？”他凑了过来，好像要吻她，金妮避开了。

“听着，哈利。你为了我的安全和我分了手，我觉得一起去舞会或者霍格莫德并不会有助于彰显我们的关系已经结束。”

“金妮，听上去好像你不想和我重归于好了。你知道你只是要等到战争结束之后。”哈利抓住她的肩膀，看着金妮面无表情的脸。

等战争结束后，她仍然想和哈利在一起吗？在邓布利多的葬礼之后，她会很愿意地答应。夏天的时候，她仍然会欣喜地答应。甚至在上周，她仍然会答应。是什么改变了呢？

金妮几乎心不在焉地将哈利的手从她的肩膀上推开了，她转身进入了等待去往霍格莫德的队列。

是什么让她的心产生了这么大的改变呢？

III

“帮我抓住马克西米利安！”德拉科一看到金妮就叫道。她叹了口气，然后微笑着放下包，加入了男孩。

德拉科现在四肢着地，蹦跳着追赶一只不幸闯入德拉科的空地的紫色蟾蜍。蟾蜍蹦跳着，德拉科就蹦跳着跟在它的后面。德拉科时不时快捉住马克西米利安了，但蟾蜍总能迅速逃脱。

金妮咯咯笑着，也趴在地上，蹦跳着跟在无助的蟾蜍后面。

“我们都快抓住他了，德拉科！”金妮笑着说。她扑向前，小心翼翼地将蟾蜍抓在手里。他们终于抓到马克西米利安了，她以为德拉科会来到她身边，快乐地跳起舞，所以，当她发现他跪坐在那里，表情古怪时，她觉得很惊讶。

“你为什么叫我德拉科？”他突然问道。

金妮张开嘴，想告诉他德拉科就是他的名字，但她立刻改变了主意。她还记得上次逼他想他的名字时发生的事情。

“你给你的朋友们取名字。”金妮将马克西米利安递给德拉科，微笑着说。“我为什么不能也给我的朋友取名字？我给你取名为德拉科。”

“德拉科……”他慢慢地说着每个字。“我喜欢！”

金妮笑了。“我觉得你会喜欢的。”

“但我应该叫你什么呢？”德拉科若有所思地问。他把马克西米利安放在头上，俯向前，用胳膊肘撑着自己，努力思考。“因为你是我的朋友。”

“我能告诉你我的其他朋友们怎么叫我吗？”金妮轻声问道。

德拉科渴望地点了点头。

“他们叫我金妮。”她微笑着说。

德拉科摇了摇头。“我不喜欢，金妮不够强大。”

金妮控制住了自己，没有说出什么尖刻的话。金妮是她的名字。德拉科是什么意思，竟然说他不喜欢？金妮生了一阵闷气，而德拉科继续在思考。

“更长一点怎么样？”德拉科嘀咕道。“金妮弗？不好……”

“吉妮维娅怎么样？”金妮轻声问道。她几乎不想把她的全名告诉他。万一德拉科也不喜欢吉妮维娅呢？

“吉妮维娅？吉妮维娅！我喜欢！”德拉科将蟾蜍从头上拿了下来，抓住了金妮的一只手，开始在空地上跳舞，他叫道：“吉妮维娅和德拉科，德拉科和吉妮维娅！”

“走吧。”等德拉科静下来后，金妮说。“我有一份礼物给你。我们去你的房子吧。”

几道谨慎的咒语，三条毯子和一只真正的枕头，然后，德拉科就有了一个温暖的床。邓布利多死后，他也穿上了第一套干净衣服。金妮刚给德拉科传达了洗澡的概念之后，男孩就拿着伯勒嘉德溜走了，他去寻找一个叫劳埃德的人给他看的小河了。

德拉科站得笔直。他的头发是金色的，皮肤很干净。他现在看上去更像是一个马尔福，而不是一个脏兮兮的森林住户。金妮几乎觉得他要对她的贫穷和纯血背叛而口出恶言了。可她却只看到了他充满泪水的双眼。

“德拉科，怎么了？”金妮问道，跑过去抱住了男孩。

“伯勒嘉德游走了。”他抽着鼻子。“我以为我又见到了沃尔特，但那只是一根木棍。”想到护树罗锅，金妮不禁皱起了脸。“现在马克西米利安也丢了。”德拉科抱着金妮的腰，开始在她的肚子上抽泣。金妮像对待小孩子一样，温柔地抚摸着他的头发。

“我还在这儿呀，德拉科，我是你的朋友。”金妮安慰地说。“别忘了。”德拉科点点头，但仍然抱着她。

金妮的胃饥饿地叫起来时，她才将德拉科推开，向她的最后一个包伸出了手。她掏出两人份的饭菜，把所有东西都放在了德拉科的“桌子”上。

“德拉科，过来吃饭。”金妮微笑着说。

两个小时后，金妮知道，她必须离开了，否则她就进不去城堡了。外面开始变黑了，夜行动物都开始蠢蠢欲动，金妮最不想的就是在禁林中游荡。

“来，德拉科，让我帮你安置到新床上。”金妮对由魔法和毯子组成的床做着手势。

“我不能在那里睡觉！”德拉科叫道。“这和劳埃德给我的不一样！”

“相信我，德拉科。我想劳埃德会乐意你睡在这上面的。”德拉科还在犹豫，金妮叹了口气，用手梳理着头发。“如果我抱着你睡呢？”金妮问道。“这样就不是你睡在不是劳埃德给你的床上了，是我睡在那里，你只是给我作伴。”

德拉科慢慢点了点头，但他还是等金妮先上了床，才跟着爬了上去。他像个婴儿一样蜷缩在金妮的怀里，很快就睡着了。

金妮看着他睡了一会儿，同时也在思索。她想知道发生了什么事情，让骄傲、自大和邪恶的德拉科·马尔福变成了一个孩子。是什么让他压下了所有坏记忆？

金妮入睡的时候，她仍然在思考。

III

金妮醒来的时候已接近午夜，所以她知道她不可能离开了。她要等到早晨。金妮叹了口气，转头看向她的被监护人。

德拉科睡得正香，他整个人贴在她的身上，头靠在了她的头上，他的脚从床脚伸了出去。金妮看向他的脸，其中的改变让她惊讶。德拉科的脸上通常会带着一种孩子气的纯真，让金妮想到幼童。而现在，德拉科看上去像一个成人。睡意是他脸上唯一的纯真，但他的高颧骨、丰满嘴唇和贵族气派的鼻子依然遮掩住了孩童般的纯洁。

金妮继续观察着德拉科·马尔福，她注意到，他随意搭在她腹部的胳膊结实强健。实际上，他的整具身体都像一个男性艺术品。

金妮头一次想起，和她玩了一个下午的德拉科比她还年长一岁，他已经十八岁，不是一个小孩子了。

德拉科的脸痛苦地皱了起来。他轻声呻吟和呜咽着，声音变得更加低沉和成熟了。

“不！我不是故意的。我不想的！他们会杀了我妈妈！”德拉科叫道，用力拍打着身边。他的腿将金妮踢下了床，但金妮只是震惊地眨着眼睛。

“对不起！”德拉科叫道。金妮倒抽了一口气，从猛烈抽动的男孩身边避开了。她需要离开这栋树屋。这可能是真的吗？德拉科·马尔福真的为他所做的事情感到抱歉吗？是有人拿他的母亲和他自己的性命作威胁，他才不得不想方设法让食死徒进入城堡并杀了邓布利多吗？凤凰社和魔法部肯定不会起诉被勒索做事的人。

金妮爬下梯子，靠在了树上。金妮不明白的是，那些记忆和愧疚是如何让德拉科失去理智的。这不可能。

“看来你已经发现了我们的被监护人。”金妮身边传来了一个冷冷的声音。那是一个巨大的半人马，比她足足高上一英尺，马蹄和她的头一样大，他居高临下地看着她。

“我很抱歉吓到了你。”半人马继续说道，“但天龙星和火星告诉我，德拉科·马尔福会有同伴。我想确定我的被监护人安全无虞。”

“谁……什么？”金妮惊叫着从半人马身边退后。

“哦！我真粗鲁。我是玛哥仁，森林生物的头领。”他礼貌地低下了头。“但德拉科·马尔福叫我劳埃德。”他讽刺地补充道。“显然玛哥仁不适合我。”

他脸上的古怪表情逗乐了金妮。“好吧，德拉科也不叫我金妮，只叫吉妮维娅。”她抬头看着半人马，想知道这个生物是否知道德拉科发生了什么。她正要开口问，玛哥仁就回答了她。

“我们为德拉科·马尔福建了一个树屋。你瞧，邓布利多死后，他从城堡中逃了出来，我们俘虏了他。我恐怕我们的问题对他造成了极大的困扰。当我们意识到我们太过分时，德拉科·马尔福已经变成了你遇到的那个小孩。我们照顾孩子，而我们又要对他的情况负一定的责任，我们就一直照顾他了。”

“劳埃德！”德拉科从树屋跳到了玛哥仁的背上。“你在这儿做什么？”他兴奋地弹跳着。

“我要送吉妮维娅·韦斯莱小姐返回城堡。”劳埃德回答。“我也带来了你的一个朋友。”玛哥仁张开手，一只紫色蟾蜍可怜地呱呱叫着。

“马克西米利安！”德拉科欢呼道。他抓住蟾蜍，将它放在了他的头发里。“来呀，吉妮维娅！”在确保蟾蜍不会在他的头发中逃掉之后，德拉科又说道。“劳埃德要带我们去你的城堡！”

金妮张开嘴想要拒绝，但玛哥仁的表情让她的声音消失了。她爬上半人马，坐在了德拉科的身后。她搂住他的腰，将头靠在他的背上。德拉科轻轻拍打着劳埃德的人形后背，他们启程了。

几分钟后，他们就到达了树林边缘，从树枝之间可以清晰地看见霍格沃茨。金妮小心地滑下了玛哥仁的后背。

“非常感谢你带我走出树林。”金妮对半人马微笑地说。“再见，德拉科。”她说，但是，当她转向男孩时，他并不在半人马的背上。他伸出胳膊抱住了一棵树，正抬头看着城堡。

德拉科站得笔直，牢牢地盯着前门。“霍格沃茨。”他用成熟的声音低声说。“霍格沃茨魔法学校。”德拉科摇摇晃晃地向前走了一步，眨了眨眼。“斯莱特林学院，级长，德拉科·马尔福。”他又向前走了一步。“必须……找到办法。一定……救妈妈。我必须杀了……杀了邓布利多……”他喘息着跪倒在地。“我跑，跑到了树林里，然后……”

金妮看不下去了。德拉科明显很痛苦。泪水顺着他的脸颊滚滚而下，他的呼吸很艰难，就好像他刚刚绕着魁地奇球场飞了一百圈似的。

金妮跪在他的身边，轻轻抱住了他颤抖的肩膀。没人应该这样痛苦地活着。没人。

“现在你能明白我为什么把德拉科·马尔福带到这里了吧。”玛哥仁在他们身后说道。“他必须想起来。他必须坚强。等时机到来，他必须准备好。”

“准备好做什么？”金妮问，但当她转过身时，玛哥仁已经走了。

德拉科慢慢挣脱出金妮的怀抱，转身看向禁林。“我——我要走了。”他低声说。他的声音是孩童和成人的结合体。他走进了禁林，金妮看到他将蟾蜍从他的头发中拿了下来，开始轻轻地拍着马克西米利安。

金妮想，这是一个开始。但玛哥仁说的德拉科“必须准备好”是什么意思呢？

**III**

第二天是一个星期日，所以，金妮溜出城堡，又去了霍格莫德。她想买一些图画书，有助于刺激德拉科的记忆。最后，她的购物袋里有魁地奇书和小孩的魔法书，甚至还有一本漂亮的龙的历史。一天结束，金妮的钱也用光了。十加隆没得可真快。

金妮将书拿到了树屋，帮助德拉科解读这些信息。

III

两天后，金妮过来时，发现图画书被整齐地摞在了角落里。金妮微笑着拿出了她的一二年级课本，将它们递给了德拉科。

蟾蜍仍然在他的头发里，但德拉科似乎梳理了金发卷发。他也很干净。男孩记得要在小河里洗澡，他似乎也在吃玛哥仁带给他的食物。

“吉妮维娅！”他兴奋地叫道。“看看劳埃德给我带了什么！漂亮吧？”德拉科举起一根魔杖，快乐地挥动着它。他每次抖动手腕，魔杖尖端都会喷出绿色的火花。

“德拉科，你应该读这些新书。它们会帮你学习如何使用魔杖。”金妮转身要走了。

“你不留下来吗？”德拉科轻声问道。他站了起来，从后面抱住了她的腰。“我想你留下来。”他在她耳边低声说。

当意识到德拉科站得有多近，金妮哆嗦了一下。他的表现和迪安之前一样；通过拥抱她来向其他人表明，她是他的所有物。

“对不起，德拉科，我不能留下。我是在午饭时间离开城堡的。我需要快点回去上下一堂课。”她歉意地挣开了他的怀抱，转身面对着他。“我答应你会尽快回来。”她轻声说，吻了吻他的额头。

直到上魔咒课时，金妮才意识到，她吻了他。其余的一天，她的脸都很红。

III

“他怎么样？”几次拜访之后，金妮问玛哥仁。

“课本很有用。”半人马示意着金妮胳膊下夹着的六七年级课本。“但我相信你才是最有用的那个。他想起了做人和做巫师，但是我相信他这次会学会如何成为一个好人。”

“那他的记忆呢？”金妮轻声问道。

玛哥仁叹了口气。“他开始想起了那场事故之前，他大多数的童年时代和人生，但是，他这次作为一个孩子所学习的东西是和你一起学习的。吉妮维娅·韦斯莱，你给了他一个很好的第二童年。”

“但那晚的记忆呢，那年的记忆呢？”金妮问道。

“德拉科·马尔福不记得他在霍格沃茨的六年级。我相信你现在要给他的那些书会帮助他想起那一年。”

“邓布利多的死亡呢？”

玛哥仁叹了口气，垂下了脑袋。“那些记忆或许会让他更坚强，让他完整。那些记忆也可能害死他。星辰并没有给我答案。”

III

万圣节舞会开始了。金妮借了一个朋友多余的裙子，但她打算独自去参加。

这条长袍是明黄色的，金妮将它变成了可以衬托她头发的漂亮蓝色。她还戴了一对耳环，将头发挽成了发髻。她觉得自己看上去应该挺好看的，但她并不在乎。

舞会在外面举行，四处都是小彩灯，不知在哪里奏响了音乐。学校一定雇了一个乐队，但她不知道是哪个。

整场舞会，她都在边上晃来晃去，避开了哈利和那些想邀请她跳舞的男孩。几个小时里，她都盯着前门，费尔奇站在那里，以免情侣们在无人监管的情况下“消失”在城堡深处。当费尔奇将“情侣们”改为“所有人”，金妮才溜了出去。

“现在，”金妮自顾自地嘀咕道，“所有人一定都累坏了，准备上床睡觉。舞会应该很快结束了。”她甚至都没跳舞，她的脚就很痛了，她的眼睛也因为疲惫而刺痛。金妮不想知道那些跳舞的人有多累。有那么一瞬间，她都不知道自己是否还有力气点亮魔杖，在有人发现她不见之前，短暂地拜访一下德拉科。

所以，当爆炸发生的时候，学生们累得没有反抗。

III


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

老师们立刻出现，将孩子们赶进了黑暗的城堡，施了许多咒语。金妮和许多学生一样，掏出了魔杖。她仍然很累。肾上腺素涌了上来，但金妮知道那不够。

笼罩着场地的烟渐渐消散了，金妮和其他人一起发出了尖叫。伏地魔被一圈食死徒围在中央。哈利、赫敏和罗恩冲到了前方与黑色斗篷的恶魔交战，但金妮没有时间去看他们。食死徒们来到学生中间，开始袭击。金妮的魔杖四处发射。她躲在禁林中的一棵大树的阴影中，食死徒和其他人都看不见她，但她能清楚地看见他们。她击昏了她能击中的所有食死徒，并对她的同学们施了很多保护咒。

因为她的努力，越来越多的人逃进了城堡。

她用余光看到哈利击败了纳吉尼，最后一个魂器被消灭了，她露出了胜利的笑容。现在，哈利只需要结果伏地魔了。

“啧啧啧，似乎我们发现了韦斯莱渣滓。”

金妮倒抽了一口气，转身面对声音的来源。一个高个儿男人正摘下他的食死徒面具，金妮目瞪口呆地看着那贵族气派的高鼻子和白金色的头发。还有四个食死徒拥簇着他，金妮知道，她有麻烦了。

她颤抖地握住魔杖，指着卢修斯·马尔福。“昏昏倒地！”她叫道，马尔福轻易地拦截了咒语，但是她一点都不惊讶。当四道咒语击中另外四个食死徒时，她才觉得惊讶呢。卢修斯·马尔福飞快地用了一道盔甲护身，躲开了第五道咒语，在金妮反应过来之前幻影移形了。

德拉科·马尔福从树林中走了出来。他喘得很厉害，好像刚刚从树屋跑到战场。

“你好，吉妮维娅。”他坏笑道。“你下次真的应该更小心一些。”他将昏迷食死徒手中的魔杖踢走了，又对一个从后面接近纳威·隆巴顿的食死徒施了一道咒语，然后转身对她露出了迷人的微笑。

“谢谢你。”她低声说。

“他们正在伤害你。”他微笑道，“而你又是我的朋友，我不允许这种事情发生。”

“德拉科，你知道这些人是谁吗？”金妮慢慢地问道。男孩摇了摇头，又对一个食死徒施了一道咒语。“卷起你的袖子。”她有些不安地说。德拉科照做了，黑魔标记很快暴露在了夜色中。

金妮弯下腰，卷起一个昏迷的食死徒的袖子，给德拉科看他的标记。

“德拉科，你是一个食死徒。你和这些伤害无辜孩子的坏人一样。”她知道她说的话很难听，但德拉科必须想起来，如果必须以他的震惊为代价，那她将会让他十分震惊。

“不，不！”德拉科向后退去，远离了她、食死徒和战场。他的后背撞上了一棵树。德拉科盯着胳膊上的黑魔标记，但他的目光其实一片茫然。他终于想起了六年级的最后那些记忆。塔，邓布利多，他逃离了城堡，半人马们；痛苦的记忆一瞬间都回来了。

他尖叫着跪倒在地，金妮冲上前，将抽泣的男孩抱进了怀里。“嘘，没事的。”她轻声说，温柔地摇晃着他的身体。“你和他们不一样了，德拉科，你改变了。我可以告诉你，你现在是一个更好的人。”

“吉妮维娅·韦斯莱说得对。”玛哥仁从树后走了出来，将一只手放在了德拉科的肩上。“如果我们看不出你是一个好人，我们就不会照顾你的。”

“我可以感觉到标记在灼烧。”德拉科叹息道，他擦了擦眼睛，轻轻地挣脱了金妮的怀抱。“我本能地觉得我明白那是什么意思，所以我没有上床。爆炸发生时，我冲向了这里，但我最初不知道要攻击谁。好像穿黑色斗篷的人是我的盟友，但他们在攻击孩子！接着，我看到了金妮，我看着你攻击了谁，我知道我必须帮助你。”德拉科笑着用手揉了揉头发。“但是我现在记得了！我是食死徒，我应该像一个混蛋那样，出去攻击那些孩子。”

“错了。”金妮叫道。“我和你一起待了那么久，不只是为了见到你放弃你真正信仰的一切。我知道你是一个好人。去年你或许不是好人，但我知道你已经改变了！”金妮又抱住了他。“我相信你是一个真正的好人。”

德拉科尖叫着挣脱了她。他的手抓住了他的标记，金妮看见它闪着邪恶的黑光。

金妮听到操场上传来许多尖叫声，她转过身，发现所有食死徒都痛苦地抓着胳膊，跪倒在地。凤凰社成员忙着击昏无助的食死徒，以便俘虏他们。哈利胜利地站在伏地魔的尸体旁，罗恩和赫敏站在他的身边。

尖叫声突然停止了，德拉科站了起来。

“结束了。”他轻声说。“伏地魔死了。”他从树林中走向了凤凰社成员们。

“德拉科！你在干什么？”金妮担忧地问道。

“马尔福！放下你的魔杖！”卢平突然举着魔杖站在了德拉科面前，比尔和查理也冲过来支援他。

德拉科淡淡地微笑着，轻轻将魔杖扔到了卢平的脚边。麦格冲了过来，也用魔杖指着德拉科。金发男孩只是举起双手，表明他手无寸铁。

玛哥仁突然飞奔到了德拉科的身后。“这个男孩受我们保护。如果他受到伤害，就是我们玩忽职守了。”

“劳埃德，玛哥仁，我不再是一个孩子了。我不需要你们的保护。”德拉科对他的守护者温柔地微笑道，并从他身边走开了一步。

“无论怎样，德拉科·马尔福，”玛哥仁继续说道。“我们接纳了你，你不能放弃我们的保护。另外，如果你离开了这位年轻女士，她会是最不开心的。”

德拉科回头，发现金妮正抓着玛哥仁的肩膀，注视着他。德拉科吸了口气。

“我也不想去阿兹卡班。我真的没做什么可怕的事情。我没有杀人或者折磨人。我只是将一个无辜和无助的男人逼入了困境。斯内普跑上楼梯时，我已经放下了魔杖，让邓布利多走了。但我的胳膊上有黑魔标记，所以我应该得到惩罚。玛哥仁，吉妮维娅，我必须为我所做的事情赎罪。”

麦格伸出一只手，阻止了所有人的动作。“玛哥仁，你是说半人马平静地接纳了他？”

半人马冷冷地笑了。“我们俘虏了他，我们折磨了他，德拉科·马尔福疯了。当我们意识到我们对这个无辜的孩子做了什么，我们就收留和照顾他了。最近，吉妮维娅·韦斯莱在树林中撞到了德拉科·马尔福，他才开始恢复神智。”半人马又走向前，将手搭在了德拉科的肩上。“如果你问我，我是否觉得德拉科·马尔福已经为他的罪孽受够了罪，我会告诉你，他在我的手中会比在阿兹卡班中要难过。我坚信，没有必要逮捕这个男孩，让他遭受更多痛苦了。”

麦格点了点头。“好的，我会考虑。你能暂时照顾马尔福先生吗？”玛哥仁点了点头，麦格转身走开了。

“等等，你打算就这么放走马尔福吗？”比尔生气地叫道。“他是食死徒！”

麦格瞪向比尔。“在你谴责马尔福先生之前，好好看看他。这个可怜的男孩抖得像一片叶子，他的眼神现在也没有完全清醒。我相信过去一年中他身上发生的事情足以让他变成一个更好的人了。对，我是打算让他自由。”

“金妮？”查理目瞪口呆地看着他的妹妹。麦格说话时，玛哥仁抱起德拉科，轻轻将男孩放到了他的背上。德拉科现在对金妮伸出了颤抖的双手，令所有人大吃一惊的是，她抓住了他的手，让德拉科帮助她舒舒服服地坐在了他的前面。

“我会继续照顾德拉科。”金妮对她的哥哥说。“提前说一下，”她悲伤地微笑道，“罗恩不知道，半人马们欢迎我进入他们的禁林。”玛哥仁飞奔而去了。

III

“他的袖子卷上去了！你能看见他皮肤上的黑魔标记！”

“等等，金妮去哪儿了？禁林里吗？和马尔福！我们必须把她带出来！”

“我看见他在禁林里发射了咒语。他救了我的命！”

“那可是玛哥仁。他是半人马们的头领和邓布利多的朋友。如果他说马尔福足以赎罪了，那我相信他。”

“那个男孩是社会的威胁。他有黑魔标记，他导致了邓布利多的死亡，他需要进监狱！”

“我的小女孩自愿和这个男孩进入禁林？我一直相信她的判断，尤其是在她选择朋友和敌人时。如果我的宝贝女儿选择了这个男孩，不想回到城堡，那我相信他变好了。不过之后我要和她谈一下……”

“我们又不知道他是不是与食死徒同一战线。当我们抓住他时，他在禁林里，所有食死徒都戴着恶心的面具。”

麦格用手敲了敲面前的桌子，等所有人安静下来后，她说：“我相信我们已经听到了这件事的所有事实。在我们决定是否要监禁马尔福之前，我必须提醒你们，我们必须和半人马们战斗，才能接近他。”她做了个深呼吸，等待其余凤凰社成员脸上的震惊消退。“我们应该投票。谁觉得我们应该逮捕德拉科·马尔福，因为他作为食死徒犯下的罪，把他送上法庭？”

III

德拉科带着悲伤的微笑，帮助金妮从玛哥仁背上爬了下来。“你为什么维护我？”他看着她低垂的头，轻声问道。

“因为玛哥仁说得对，德拉科。我知道你为你的罪行所遭受的痛苦，远比那些被俘虏的食死徒将要遭受的痛苦要多。”她抬起头，他强烈的眼神几乎让她震惊地后退。“另外，你是我的朋友，德拉科。我拒绝抛弃朋友。”

德拉科转过头，瞪视着地面。“听着，吉妮维娅，我是食死徒。我几乎杀了一个无辜和无助的人！你不想和我做朋友。”他后退一步，转身想要离开。

当他的背影快要在树林中消失时，金妮终于鼓足勇气叫住了德拉科。“求求你，德拉科，请不要离开我。”

他绷紧了肩膀，她知道他听到了她的话，但他并没有停下脚步。

金妮跪倒在地，但她没有哭。她没有为德拉科哭泣的权利，他只是她的朋友，他可以自己做决定。金妮知道，他有很多事情要想，他需要独处。

有什么东西在她面前呱呱叫着，金妮抬起头，发现一只紫色蟾蜍正盯着她。

她叹了口气。“你说得对，马克西。”她伸出手，轻轻地拿起蟾蜍。“我们去德拉科的房子里等他吧。”她爬上梯子，将蟾蜍放在德拉科的桌子上，然后坐在他的床上等待。她环顾房间时，一根冰冷的魔杖抵住了她的脖子。

III

德拉科可以感觉到半人马在跟着他。知道他们在保护他，他觉得很宽慰，但这也令人恼火，马蹄和叶子的声音让他难以思考。

最初，他以为他可以选择自己的人生。他可以决定把自己交给凤凰社和魔法部，或者让半人马们决定他应该怎么办。甚至当他觉得他有很多选择时，他也并没有自由选择权。现在，他明白了，那些选择他都没有。凤凰社会决定他们是否起诉他，半人马们会决定他们是否允许凤凰社俘虏他。他不想做决定，他也不知道自己想要什么，但有这种错觉也挺好的。

德拉科的左边传来了响亮的飞驰声，他没有理会，而是继续生气。

“……没有意识……在人类的房子附近……”

德拉科停下脚步，转向了声音的来源。有人在他的房子附近发现了昏迷的人？他走向声音传来的方向，拨开树枝，发现玛哥仁和另一个半人马在交谈。

“发生了什么？”德拉科生气地嘶嘶道。

“在你的树屋附近发现了我的一个族人昏迷不醒。”玛哥仁耸了耸肩。“他醒来应该就没事了——”

“吉妮维娅呢？”德拉科叫道。他把她一个人丢在了禁林里。他是犯蠢吗？

“我派人去找吉妮维娅·韦斯莱和胆敢入侵我们禁林的人了。”玛哥仁冷静地说。“星辰说……”但德拉科没有听星辰说什么，他已经冲向了树屋。

III

金妮抬起头，顺着魔杖看向了那双灰眼睛。卢修斯·马尔福怒视着娇小的红发女孩，一举一动中都流露着恶意。

“这是你的窝吗？”他吼道。“我应该想到的。这比你在家里住的地方要大吧？”他大笑了起来。“至少你会死在一个与你相称的地方。”他举起魔杖，指着她恐惧的双眼之间。

咒语没有击中目标，卢修斯·马尔福“咚”的一声，仰面倒在了地上。

一个金发脑袋和魔杖尖从活板门冒了出来，德拉科的身体很快也钻了出来。他冲到了金妮的面前。

“你还好吗？他伤到你了吗？”他将她推到床上，温柔地检查她有没有受伤。金妮抬头看着他焦虑的双眼，慢慢露出了微笑。

“我没有，德拉科。他没有碰到我。”她抬起手，轻轻将德拉科的一缕头发掖到了耳后。“真的没事。”

德拉科突然脸红了。他瞥了一眼她的嘴唇，然后立刻下床走向了他的父亲。

“移形幻影。”他叫道，卢修斯的身体飘起来，穿过了活板门。金妮听见“咚”的一声，她皱起了眉头，这才意识到，德拉科在卢修斯碰到地面之前就终止了漂浮咒。

几分钟后，德拉科从梯子上爬了回来，关上了活板门。

“劳埃德送我父亲去城堡了，凤凰社会关照他的。”德拉科叹了口气，用手揉着头发。

他坐在桌子旁边的地板上，小心地拿起蟾蜍。“对——对不起，把你一个人丢在禁林里。”他的话几不可闻，他低头注视着马克西米利安，但金妮看得出来，他是真心实意的。她下了床，来到德拉科的身边坐下。

“我理解，德拉科。没什么可道歉的。”金妮温柔地攥了攥他的肩膀。

德拉科转头看向她，他脸上的痛苦表情消失了。他慢慢地靠向她，她有逃避的机会，接着，他吻住了她的嘴唇。这个吻甜蜜又美妙，金妮真想知道她为什么从未亲吻他。她的手轻轻抚弄着他的卷发，德拉科用手摩挲着她的后背，他的舌头小心翼翼地滑过她的下唇，乞求进入。他们的舌头相碰时，她倒抽了一口气，她的手抓着他的肩膀支撑自己。他吻着她的脖子，一路留下吻痕，金妮发出了呻吟。

他蜻蜓点水地吻了几下她的胸脯，然后掀起她的衬衫，这样他就可以从她的腹部吻到她的脖子。

_咚咚咚！_

“德拉科·马尔福，吉妮维娅·韦斯莱，凤凰社有话要说。”玛哥仁的声音传了上来，德拉科和金妮都皱起了眉头。

德拉科遗憾地从金妮身上爬了下来，但他又给了她一个深吻，才站起来走向门口。

“我们之后再继续，吉妮维娅。”德拉科对她眨了眨眼，轻声说道，他离开了。金妮立刻跟了上去，她不想被留在后面。

III

“马尔福先生，凤凰社和魔法部就如何处理这种特殊情况已经达成了一致。”几路人马到达场地上后，麦格说道。

德拉科点了点头，但没有动。他可以看出局势有多紧张。他们决定在学校操场上见面，这里的草仍然血迹斑斑，舞会的残局散落在他们周围，仿佛在嘲讽他们努力求来的平静。

半人马们站在禁林的边缘，手中的弓箭蓄势待发。

不需要去校医院的凤凰社成员站在距离城堡最近的地方，他们的魔杖都拿在身边。

麦格、卢平和查理·韦斯莱站在离禁林最近的地方，德拉科、金妮和玛哥仁朝他们迎面走去。

“你们的决定无关紧要。半人马们不会放弃我们的同伴。”玛哥仁对年长女人哼了一声。

校长红了脸，瞪视着高个儿马人。“我们考虑过，马尔福先生已经为他的罪行遭受了惩罚。另外，我听说禁林中发射的一些咒语很可能来源于马尔福先生，昨晚救了不止一条性命。”

“所以，我们决定放过马尔福先生。阿兹卡班没有意义，我们也不想激怒强大的半人马。我们决定，德拉科·马尔福可以随自己意愿行事。”

玛哥仁点了点头。“没有限制？”他轻声问道。

“魔法部不会无视他作为食死徒的过去。他们会每月派傲罗查看他的往来。如果五年后没有发现违法行为，傲罗检查会变为一年两次，然后是一年一次，直到马尔福先生十五年内没有参与任何犯罪和食死徒活动。”

“我可以接受。”玛哥仁耸了耸肩，转头看向德拉科。“你呢，德拉科·马尔福？”

德拉科抬起头，点了点头。尽管是有关他的谈判，但他没什么好补充的了。

“我可以。”他喃喃道。金妮握紧了他的手，当他看向她时，她露出了微笑。

“太好了！”麦格教授开心地拍了拍手。“现在，马尔福先生，我还有一件事要问你。”德拉科僵住了，好像在等待一个痛苦的问题。“你的头发里为什么有一只紫色蟾蜍？”

金妮咯咯笑了起来，德拉科脸红了。他将马克西米利安从打结的头发中拿下来，低头对金妮温柔地笑了，他知道，从现在开始，一切都会好的。

金妮也对德拉科露出了微笑，她现在知道十加隆能让你买到什么了：爱。

**「完」**


End file.
